A Promise for a Promise
by dress her up in fairytales
Summary: One-shot. Nessie/Jacob. I knew the day would come when he would willingly admit these things, and I always tried to mentally prepare myself, but he always caught me off guard.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, you know that.**

**------**

I watched as the sun glinted off his copper skin—not like mine. No, never like mine, for we were different creatures. He lay on his stomach, watching the trees and the way the wind blew, rattling the branches, creating a melody he loved dearly. This was good for him—getting away from reality. It was his Native American heritage surfacing in him, and I couldn't deny how beautiful he was. His skin curved perfectly around every rough muscle in his body and I shivered at the thought of one day touching it from intimacy… The thought scared me, and I shook it off, wondering where it had come from.

I fiddled with the rough, woven bracelet of years past—a promise for a promise. There was never a day that went by in which I didn't wear it. It was as if it was glued to me, and we had become a part of each other—or rather, he and I had become part of each other. Sometimes, I didn't understand why he was around me so much—a bright, shining sun in my world filled with confusion. I wouldn't allow myself to be near him, to touch him, for fear of getting too close and losing control of my power. It didn't happen often, but if it did, it was always around him.

Looking behind him, he smiled, flashing pearly white teeth in my direction, and my heart skipped a beat. Lately, it always did whenever our eyes met. I couldn't stop it. Whenever I asked my mother about it, she smiled, saying I would understand later. No, I wanted to understand _now_. My father usually shrugged the question away and didn't even want to speak of it, but that was my father, stubborn. I twirled strands of my curly bronze hair around my finger, biting my lower lip. What beauty he saw in me was a loss to me for I only saw his perfection.

"What're you thinking about, Nessie?" he asked, curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"Shouldn't we be going home now? They'll start to worry…" I began with my voice trailing.

He sat up and faced me. His muscles flexed and I tried hard not to stare at his shirtless body. I used to never care that he never wore a shirt much, but lately, it was hard not to focus on it. I hoped he didn't catch the rising warmth in my cheeks. "You're with me. They won't worry, trust me."

I trusted him, of course. I'd known him all my life. He followed me wherever I went. My family and I had moved to Alaska a few years ago. We didn't live very far from the Denali clan—the only other clan who fed the same way we did. My grandfather was glad for the company. He and Eleazar spent days talking to each other. Sometimes, I liked to sit and listen to them until I got too tired and had to go to sleep. The only downside of being half human: I actually had to sleep. Sometimes, it was alright. There were days I was glad for it, and I knew Jacob would be in the house, waiting for me.

"But Mom said—" I began.

"Your mom," he interrupted, "is always worrying. If not, it's your dad. Now c'mon, I brought you out there to enjoy the coming sunset." His dark eyes stared straight into my chocolate brown ones. "Now, enjoy. I demand it."

I grinned. "Fine."

Of course, I didn't watch the sunset. I watched him, and sometimes he shot a glance back at me. Perhaps he enjoyed the way the sun reflected off my skin, causing it to sparkle, shooting brilliant rays across his eyes. It was a stark contrast to his—my general paleness and his skin of copper bronze.

"Are you worried about something?" he asked, watching me.

I shook my head. "No, just thinking."

"About?"

I shrugged, trying to lie. "Nothing important."

Jacob moved closer to me, as close as he would allow himself. "You wouldn't necessarily have to _speak_ to me—you could always just sort of, think it to me."

I laughed. "I think that's called cheating, Jake."

"No one would know but you and me. Not even Alice."

"But once you even think something around my father, he'd kill you."

"Not before I killed him."

I hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Not funny, Jake."

He chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's only a joke."

I ignored his words and looked towards the horizon. My mind began to wander again, reminiscing memories, trying to push away the sudden, growing feelings I had for Jacob, my best friend. It was easy to be around him because I didn't have to hide who I was from him. It was already tough at school, trying to blend in, although, I must say, it was easier for me than any of my aunts, uncles, and my mother and father.

Generally, everyone at school stayed away from us. I was pretending to be a sophomore, considering I still looked a little younger than the others. My parents were pretending to be juniors along with Alice and Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett pretended to be seniors. Carlisle worked at a small hospital a few miles away and Esme, my sweet grandmother, spent most of her days sketching, refurbishing antique items, and being a cheerful guest at the few house parties she was invited to.

Fortunately, Jake finished school a long time ago and spent all his time with me. He was there to pick me up from school and with permission from my parents, we usually hunted together. He liked to play games. He was even more fun as a werewolf and it was easy to open up around him, especially after unusually rough days at school.

I shook myself away from my thoughts to notice that Jake was watching me, a big grin plastered across his face. "What?"

"You're so funny when you think."

"Why?" I pouted my lip.

"Because you over think things. Then you start acting like Bella—er, your mom."

I raised an eyebrow. "You seem so sure of things."

He shrugged. "I know what I want, Nessie."

"And what's that?" I dared to ask.

He grinned, looking at me. "You."

There was no way to hide the coming blush to my cheeks as my heart pounded in my chest. I knew the day would come when he would willingly admit these things, and I always tried to mentally prepare myself, but he always caught me off guard. "But, Jake…"

"No, there are no 'buts', Nessie. It's you I want and it's always been you."

He wanted to make things difficult. My feelings for him had transformed over the years, and I was just beginning to see it. He was a friend, a best friend, but could he be a potential lover? Why did I always have to be the different one? Half-human, half-vampire with a werewolf as my … best friend. He always fought for me. He wouldn't listen to his friends who told him I was dangerous, that I was a monstrosity. Some of them listened, while others turned their heads.

"I loved you ever since you were born," he said, searching my eyes for any type of response.

If it was anyone but Jacob I would have laughed and maybe slapped him, but for Jacob, it was truth, all of it. He had once tried to explain the phenomenon he called 'imprinting' but for some reason, it made the romanticism of things dwindle. "Jake... Jacob." I felt myself leaning towards him, unable to stop myself. I felt the heat of his body radiating from him.

He took my hand into his, watched as the sun made it sparkle like diamonds. "I've tried to let you understand… To always be there when you need me—"

"You are, Jacob. I mean, you have been there for me," I said, trying not to fumble over my words, "and I appreciate you for that."

This was dumb. I couldn't tell him how I felt. It was hard, like it was stuck in my mouth and wouldn't come out.

"I'm glad you 'appreciate' me, Nessie, but I'm asking for more than that."

I bit my lower lip, trying to think of what to say, but then again, words never sufficed for me. Why should I try to deny the feelings I had for Jake? When I was younger, it was great to be best friends, and had I paid attention more often, I would have noticed this must have been on his mind for a long time. It was what he wanted—for me to love him in more than a friendly way, and lately, I had thought about it, too.

His grip on my hand tightened and I felt myself letting my guard down. I fit my hand into his, wrapping my small fingers around his large hand. "This shouldn't be hard, but it is."

He chuckled despite the seriousness of the situation. Here I was, trying to tell him how I felt, and he was laughing. _Typical, Jacob._

I let go of his hand and laid it on his shoulder. I traced his collarbone with my small, thin fingers until my hand wrapped around his cheek. My thumb caressed his soft cheek. I wanted to tell, but I couldn't, so I opted for a different way. I bent my head down and he placed his lips on my forehead. Sighing, I released the wall that stopped my power, and slowly I let my mind become one with his.

_Jacob._ He stiffened, still not used to my thoughts even after many years. _Don't think me foolish for doing this the way that I am._ I felt him shake his head. _You have been my best friend for my entire life, but times are changing—I'm changing, you're changing._

He exhaled, waiting for it. "Say it, Renesmee."

_I love you._ Three-simple words that meant so much. My grandmother told me love was an action, and I was trying my hardest.

Jacob cupped my chin. "Finally," he muttered, his lips edging closer to mine until they finally met.

It was the first time he kissed me in intimate way, and I knew it was the beginning of something that wasn't friendship. His lips were warm against mine. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, tugging me closer to him.

Suddenly, I was very glad that Alice couldn't see us.

------

**Author's note: I wrote this purely out of love for the movie version of Jacob Black (I thought Taylor Lautner did an amazing job). And knowing how the story ended... Well, I just think everyone needs a happy ending. Forgive me if some of my facts are wrong--I'm just too lazy to even look them up, but I hope that doesn't tear away from the story. I hope no one seems out of character and I took liberty with Nessie because she wasn't a well-developed character in the book so I made her my own. As for Jacob... Well, I don't know. I'll let the readers decide. I'm up for harsh critiques so feel free to do whatever you wish to this. My heart is stone.**


End file.
